


shizaya sex

by shizucummies



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, Spanking, daddy kink a bit, first fic, fluff ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizucummies/pseuds/shizucummies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>izaya wants his shizuchan to fuck him harder FIRS TFIC PLEASEBE NICE</p>
            </blockquote>





	shizaya sex

**Author's Note:**

> DEADICATED 2 MY FREND WHO THINKS IZUO IS BETTER LOL

I exert force on mr schlong d. Johnson who took up residence in my trouserpants a lifetime ago so it advances and is acquainted with the compact girdle that is the fleas turd cutter. It’s clammy and muggy, drizzling with a forecast of sexy downpours and I drive my vip member more inward.

“shizu-baby harder spank my bowls” Izaya ululates, his slimy orbs lustrousening brightly like the fireworks in his schmeckel. “daddy please”

Shizuo precipitates his measure, my dingdong  wiggling tastefully in my fleas upside down mouth cheeks “fuck me harder flea or I’ll spank your cumwhacker”

Izaya hicks and wails and cums, firing alluring rockets containing the origins of life into shizuos open mouth. I fuck into Izaya harder and with more commitment, shizuos vibrating man muscle punching my sex in the mouth.

He cums, thousands of sperms fecundating izayas anal womb and clinching that evolution will continue. Shizuo pulls out of izayas palpitating hovel and makes him squirt again.

“I love you shizzy-chan” I say as I stab his leg devotedly

The knife brakes into three pices and shizzy laughs as I wrap my arms around his extensive chest “I love your dookie maker” he says and tears fall from his eyes and Izaya knows it’s the actuality. They sleep and have more intercourse in the morrow.


End file.
